And I, Will Always Love You
by Lobi
Summary: After James and Lily had become a couple, Remus, seeing James success, builds up his Gryffindor courage up and asks the American transfer student out. Peter has tutoring sessions, leaving Sirius no one to play pranks with. Until she came along...
1. The 1st chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does. Though I'm mad at her cause she killed off Sirius! I seriously cried on that chapter!

A/N-This is one of my first fics, so don't shoot me if it's terrible!

And I, Will Always Love You...

November, 7th yr, MWPP time

"Alright! I have very important question to ask!" announced a dark haired brown eyed sexy Gryffindor seventh year. (A/n- sorry I couldn't help myself!)

"What this time Sirius?" asked his fellow Gryffindor, James Potter

"When are we going to play our next prank?" Sirius whined, "We haven't played one for 16 hours!! I was thinking maybe tonight.... At 8:30...A raid of the Slytherin Common room to mess up their stuff and get them all mad?"

"Can't."

"WHY NOT????"

"Date,"

"WITH WHO??"

"Who do you think moron?"

"Hold on. Let me think..." Sirius replied "Oh! I know! The giant hippo that I used to play with when I was 4! What was his name?"

"NO, Padfoot, Lily is not the giant hippo you used to play with when you were 4!"Remus said butting in "And is name was Alfred"

"Oh. Damn it! Why do I always get these things wrong?" Sirius said, "Anyway, you can ditch Lily! Ok so 8:30 tonight? We'd better get going though, it's already 8:00."

"I CAN NOT DITCH LILY!!!!" James yelled

OH, AND WHY NOT???" Sirius yelled back even louder

"Because she means more to me then anything else in this world." James replied, barely even whispering

"EVEN ME???" Sirius retorted, still yelling

"No comment"

"James, I am no longer speaking to you!" Sirius said, "Anyway, I have Moony and Wormtail to help me! I don't need you!"

"Sorry Padfoot, no can do" Remus told him

"WHY NOT?????"

"Date"

"YOU TOO??? What is the world coming to?"

"Oh shut up Padfoot! You go on dates too!" James said to him

"I've still got Peter!!!...........Right?" Sirius asked hopefully

"tnuitfohrkibnyg sdetskslimogn"(A/n-starting from "t" skip every other letter to find out why peter can't help!)

"What! Why didn't you ask one of your fellow Marauders?"

"Well, you guys were all busy with all your other stuff...." Peter mumbled on incoherently

"WELL IF YOU JUST ASKED US, WE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE HELPED!!" Sirius yelled at him, scaring Peter to bits "Oh well, my fellow Marauders have let me down"

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL KEEPS YELLING??????" screamed a dark haired Indian girl, coming down the girl's dormitory steps (A/N-Not American Indian, Asian Indian)

"That would be me!" Sirius replied calmly

"Ok then, why are you yelling?" she snapped back

"1) Because I can, 2) Because my supposed 'friends' won't help me in raiding the Slytherin Common Room, 3) Because I.... Hey! Where are you going? I wasn't finished!"

For the girl had just ran back into the dormitories and a couple seconds later returned with an arm full of dungbombs.

"What are they?" Sirius asked

"Oh my god! Have you never seen a dungbomb before? We can use them to distract the Slytherins, and then raid their stuff." She replied

"Oooohhh Good plan. Let's g...Wait what do you mean 'we'?" He asked her

"Me. You. Pranking the Slytherins. I really want to prank them after what one of them did today...Anyway, you said you needed help, and since your friends wouldn't help you, I thought I could. Can I?" she asked him hopefully

"Oh right! Of course you can! Sorta blanked out there for a minute." He answered her " Let me get some things before we go."

He ran up to the boy's dormitories as fast as his legs could carry him all the while thinking "Why would she help me?" He came back down with a silvery colored cloak and a piece of parchment.

"What are they?" the girl asked him

"Precious things that you aren't supposed to see" he replied "But, I have this gut feeling you wont tell anyone. These are the secret behind the Marauders success. Theses are the treasured map and cloak."

"A map and a cloak. What good will they do us? The cloak will make us more noticeable, and we already know our way around the castle, so what do we need a map for?" she asked him

"Ahh, but this is not your ordinary cloak. This is an invisibility cloak!" Sirius said "And this isn't any old map! Watch this!"

He took out his wand and tapped the parchment lightly with it and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Lines started spreading from where his wand touched the paper to create a map of Hogwarts, complete with labeled dots as to where everyone on the grounds was. The dots even moved when the person moved to the exact spot where they were in the castle.

"Where did you get that?" the girl whispered in awe

"I made it!"

"You made it?" she asked turning to face him, disbelief written all over her

"Along with the other marauders of course." He replied "And no more questions. Let's go before it's too late."

"I didn't quite catch your name" Sirius asked the girl, from underneath the invisibility cloak

"I didn't give it." She retorted "And I thought you said no more questions?"

"Ahh, but I said it in reference to _you_ asking _me_ questions. Not _me _asking _you_." Sirius replied with a grin

"Whatever"

"So... What's your name?" He asked her getting a tad bit impatient

"Serena"

"Is there a middle and last name to go with that, Serena?"

"Yeah"

"Well what are they?"

"Serena Anastasia Majaiki" (A/n- I don't know if that's Indian or not! Please give me suggestions!!)

"I like your name. It's pretty." Sirius said without thinking

Serena just stared in shock

"Anyway. I already know your name. Sirius Orion Black" she said "Don't you want to know how I know it?

"Everyone knows it. I mean, come on, it's me!" Sirius replied

"I guess that's true, but aren't we a little sure of our selves?" she asked him

"No."

"No?"

"A lot sure of myself!" he answered with a smirk

"That was sooo funny!!" Serena managed to choke out, she was crying from laughter

"Yeah! We should do this again sometime. Pranks I mean." Sirius said

"Sure, That could be fun." She answered

A/N-Woo hoo! Done the first chapter!! I know its crappy, but just review to tell me I suck if you want to. Just please, please, please review!!!

P/S-Oh, and this isn't betaed, so that's why there's probably a lot of mistakes....


	2. AN

A/N----In the first chapter, the little space things didn't work between scenes so the space between scenes is before the lines "I didn't quite catch your name" Sirius asked the girl, from underneath the invisibility cloak" and "That was sooo funny!!" Serena managed to choke out, she was crying from laughter". Sorry but something not right in my system, so just thought I should explain it!


End file.
